split_universefandomcom-20200213-history
29th Iron Knights
The 29th Iron Knights is a Galian Armor Red Regiment deployed on the planet Sepulchre as part of the Galian Coreward Rebellion. Having a long history in the Galian military, the Iron Knights are a famous, almost legendary component of the military who are well respected for their gallantry and chivalry in combat, and equally feared for their effectiveness. The nature of the war on the Sepulchre, however, has challenged the effectiveness of the Iron Knights whose famous charges now seem more myth than material. Due to this tidal change in the nature of armored warfare, the Iron Knights have spent much of the war behind friendly lines waiting for the rare break through where their tanks may finally be of use. The 29th primarily operate tanks and other heavy assault vehicles, however they have also been know to employ APCs, self propelled Anti-Air, and other heavy vehicles. Background The 29th Iron Knights date back to the earliest days of the Empire, having originally being created during the merger of the Imperial Dragoons and Imperial Lancers, two of the original Noble-Cavalry regiments employed during the birth of the Empire. Much of the fame of the 29th is derived from the legacy of the Imperial Dragoons and Lancers, as well as the regiments own successes during combat such as at the valiant Charge at Avelania, during which the 29th performed a masterful flanking maneuver which lead to the total collapse of Avelania troops and greatly contributed to the Imperial victory. Today the 29th maintains an air of grandeur largely thanks to is storied history, and members of the regiment carry much gravitas. Considering this it should come of no surprise that the vast majority of the 29th's members come from the noble classes, with its leader Duc. Lucius Mercer serving currently as the Duke of Seramont in the Sitris System. Among the Red Regiments, however, the 29th holds a much different reputation. Nicknamed "Treads" by the others, members of the 29th are widely considered self-important, and as holding a greatly inflated ego. Further, it is commonly held that the 29th tend to glorify, even fetishize the Galian Code of Chivalry. Unlike the majority of the other Red Regiments, the 29th has seen little in a way of hardship and when they have been exposed to combat it has been in limited amount and even then with the protection of armor in what was without doubt a winning battle. The reality of the war is that armored units, being hard to import, hold a pivotal role and are too valuable to be so easily expended. As such the 29th is rarely deployed to combat, and when it is it is done so with the utmost certainty of victory. Because of this, the rest of the Ruby Corps believe that members of the 29th have grown soft, and undeserving of their reputation. Organization The 29th is part of the Ruby Corps. Its members are drafted from across the Empire, and consist nearly exclusively of individuals of the lower Aristocracy (Relatives of Knights, or low nobles such as Counts or Vicounts), though the recent need for expanded volunteers has seen an influx of regular citizens. The 29th is commanded by Knight-Major Duc. Lucius Mercer. As with all Red Regiments, the 29th represents an enhanced standing force of 500,000 men who are divided into 25 Companies of 20,000 men each. The 28th follows a modified form of the Galian Military hierarchy as shown below; Tanks are typically crewed by 1 to 3 men, with an addition two serving as reserve and the Unit's Engineering compartment. This means each unit provides 2-3 tanks. Equipment & Vehicles Members of the 28th share the following equipment: Koss Imperial KI-12 Mantis sidearm Saber Denton Heavy Industry Chemical-Radio Filtration Mask Canteen & Meal Set Basic Medical Kit (Gauze, Antiseptic, Stitching needle, Thread, Radiation Tablets) Binoculars Signal Flares Personal Items (Playing Cards, Cigarettes, Lighter) Luxury Items of own choice (Music Player, Phone, Tea Set, Glasses, Watch) Compass + Map In addition to these, the crew's Engineering compartment receive tools and equipment for repairing and maintaining their vehicle. The 29th typically operates the following vehicles: Jackal-Class Light Tank Crown-Lion Heavy Tank Vixen Light Tank Ant-Lion Personnel Carrier Culture and Traditions The 29th has but one love: Chivalry. Members of the 29th frequently view themselves not as soldier, but as Knights in shining armor, often times literally considering many members are actual members of the Aristocracy and frequently knighted or even ennobled. Members of the 29th often carry lofty ideals about how war should be fought, and express a great deal of distaste for those on the front lines who soil themselves with dirt and dirtier tactics. During most of the war, members of the 29th rest on the back lines, typically Camp Folsom, or one of the three repair facilities scattered across the front where their vehicles are maintained. Occasionally the 29th perform tours of the front as a show of force, though only in sectors which have been deemed safe for transit. Being that most members of the 29th come from aristocratic backgrounds members frequently know one another, having attended the same schools, churches, or worked in the same offices. The 29th has a laundry list of famous former members, many of whom occasionally visit the front lines for PR purposes, and whom typically pay a visit to their former regiment. As such, the 29th is seen by many in the civilian sector as an old-boys club simply wearing the façade of a military organization. A particular point of pride for the Regiment is that some 90 years ago the present Emperor of Galia Roman Abiret served with the 29th while still the Crown Prince. Despite that fact that Crown Prince Abiret never saw combat (Nor were the 29th ever even deployed during his 5-year tour) the Regiment still frequently refers to themselves as "The Emperor's Own Iron Knights" Decorations Sepulchre Cross Avelania Star Imperial Citation, Gallantry Navy Cross, Gallantry Notable People Emperor Roman Abiret, Knight-Lieutenant Ax. Henry Oskar, Lord-Hussar, Arch-Duke of Hela-Sator, Director Oskar Munitions Duc. Lucius Mercer, Knight-Major, Duc of Seramont Category:Galia Category:Red Regiments Category:Military Category:Heavy Armor Category:Completed